Destroyed
by Doom124
Summary: Batman went missing. No one noticed. It's been a month. Will they find them, accept them, heal them? Or will they be drowned by their guilt and shame unable to accept the consequences of their actions? This story was uploaded on wattpad.
1. Living in Hell part 1

Characters don't belong to me. This story is published on wattpad under the same nick. But here the chapters are seperated in parts. So the story on wattpad is the same lenght as here would be.

* * *

The whole planet looked like hell. It was bloody red and on fire but it still gave a feeling of coldness. Clearly visible among the darkest parts of the universe. It was inhabited only by three people, one of them calls it home the others hell. There wasn't a planet with life closer than thousands of light years away.

The halls and chambers were lighten by torches unlike the cells in the dungeon. In one of the cells, in his own blood laid a man. His face covered by black and blue bruises but even with his face so swollen you can't hide the thinness of it. Dressed in some kind of black uniform that now more resembled a tatter than a cloth. The uniform barely held any heat and at night here it could get really cold. His feet were bare and covered by old blood from the cuts on his feet made by rocks that lay on the floor. His midnight dark hair reached now to his shoulders, coated with dirt, sweat, blood and who knows what else. His uneven dark beard reached to his chest, he used to try and keep it short but now he just doesn't care. He also has many hidden wounds: broken ribs, bones in his right leg and left hand crushed. On his chest, he had scars created by heavy burns. On his back, there were bleeding wounds from a whip, cuts unable to close after so many times reopened and being dragged through the rocky, rough floor definitely didn't help.. Connected to his wrist were heavy, rusty chains that laid on the floor with him, unattached to anything. The blood clearly visible on the pale skin.

They don't chain him to a wall anymore, he barely has the strength to lift his head, he undeniably isn't a threat to anyone. If someone saw this man they wouldn't be able to believe that this is **The Batman**, they would have trouble believing that this was even human, he didn't know what he was but human wasn't it, not anymore. Unfortunately, there was no one there to see him, to help him. He was alone.

_I know they won't come for me. _Bruce slowly started to crawl to the darkest part of his cell. _I'm nothing just like _**_HE _**_said. I'm no warrior with the gifts from Gods. Nor am I an alien with the sun as a power source. I don't possess any kind of a superpower or power ring. All I am is some ordinary man with a quick mind and fighting skills who couldn't save his parents as a __child.__ There's a lot more people like that, I'm nothing extraordinary. _Shadows used to be his weapon but now are his slowly breaking shield, his cover from the Voice.

_The_ _Batman, the worst nightmare of the criminal world. Symbol of fear and hope in Gotham. Now nothing but a _**_Failure_**_. I am no longer Batman. Bruce Wayne, with a skilled body and will of steel, with one of the most complicated minds, he had such hope. I'm no longer this man, I don't have any hope left. Bruce, a child that died and returned, a human that wanted revenge and lived with so much rage and for thought of avenging the people that he held the closest to his heart. I am no longer this child. The idea of revenges seem so pointless now. _He felt cold, harsh, metal hands taking him from his 'hiding' spot by his wrists. And dragging him through the floor by chains to another room. The guards heavy steps ad clinking of his chains echoing in the empty corridor.

_They are taking me out again, for the next session. I know. They didn't cover my eyes again but I know that even if they did I am too weak to open my eyes and look. I feel as they connect my chains to the ceiling and leave me hanging, the cold rough wall presses on my wounds tearing them more open. My arms ache from the awkward position. I hear when _**_He_**_ enters the room, the sound of the bulky doors closing makes me flinch. We are alone. I never saw his face, my eyes were always covered. I only heard his honeyed, disembodied voice. And he starts talking, I already know what he will say, he says it every time. I stopped trying to deny it because now I'm aware that he only tells the truth_.

_"_Look at this. The all mighty Batman FALLS." His Captor slowly and gently touched his hollow, cold cheek, he couldn't suppress his flinch at the touch. "Oh... What do I see, you don't want to open your eyes for me, I'm hurt. Or maybe you're just so weak then I'm pleased. I can't say that it isn't convenient for me. Now, what I'm about to do won't make a big difference to you." He felt heat close to his face before agony shocked his body. He almost screamed. **Almost. **

He was ignoring pain since it all started. At first because of his training, then pride but now he doesn't have any pride left he's just so tired. Sometimes, he wishes that he could yell freely, perhaps it'll help with the agony. The only thing holding him back was the knowledge that it was the only thing that wasn't taken from him. He lost everything here but he still holds those screams back, he's aware that it won't last forever, but maybe a little longer. And there will come a time when even he will be screaming._ I don't know how long it's been since I've been captured and brought here. Sometimes it feels like years. __I tried counting the hours but with all the time I've been brought to my cell unconscious or have been so tired that I fall asleep for unknown amount of time, that it was pointless. __I don't care or even need to know anymore how long I'm here, it won't change anything. _

When his tormentor finally stopped Bruce thought that it was over but unfortunately it was only a short break. The Voice started a conversation with a tone like he was discussing the weather on a lazy Sunday morning, one-sided like always, he didn't seem discouraged by this fact. "You know, tomorrow you will experience something new."

As soon as the left eye was so heavily burned that the eyelids couldn't open themselves and couldn't show the beautiful sapphire iris. The torturer looked at the man who since got here didn't make a sound. But he didn't have to. The sadist knew that this man was almost broken. Time has come for the second eye. "This operation will change your stay here."

_Operation? It doesn't matter. I don't care anymore. I know that my so-called 'friends' won't come. I'm sure Alfred is worried but I know that he survives. As to my 'friends' it's impossible that they don't know that I'm missing but can you really be friends with someone if you don't even know their face? It's like on these social websites when were you hate someone you are his friend. I don't know what about _**_R._**_ I don't know if he's done something or not. I hope not because this place isn't for him and first of all he needs to be safe. And he won't be alone he has _**_A _**_and the Team. I hope that he is all right because if he's not my sanity will break completely and I'll fall deeper than I already am. I won't be able to bare to see him hurt. But if it was years then they all moved on and they are happy, they didn't find me. Maybe they never searched in the first place. _These are the thoughts of the realistic part of his mind, the one that is driven by logic above all else. Which is the larger part but in the optimistic part these thoughts looked like this.

_They might come to save me from this hell. They do care about me. They _**_are_**_ my 'friends' or people I am trusting with my life. They surely noticed that I'm gone already and they won't give up until they learn what happened to me, until they find me, I just need to wait. It could be a very long distance from Earth and they are on their way to save me. I just wait and I will be able to see R safe and sound. _But these kind of thoughts and hope they brought with them were getting quieter and quieter as time went by. He tried to open his eyes using all the strength that he still possessed but quickly discovered that it wasn't possible. That left him completely blind. He heard something like drops of water falling to the ground, the toxic smell reached his nose before the darkness takes him, again.

* * *

When he woke up on the floor in his cell, almost immediately he felt this overwhelming pain in his body. But he didn't scream instead he almost laughed with his 'happy' thought. _At least this time they didn't show me their faces when they were tortured or killed. My city inflames still makes my heart break but the hurt is getting fainter maybe I don't have enough heart left for it to break. I am grateful that they hadn't used R, yet. Because when they use him _**_I will die inside_**_. I don't believe that it's show of mercy on his part, more like a sick anticipation for the BIG END_. With this last thoughts, he lost consciousness and in his mind, he was attacked by his worst nightmares like every night before. They were one of the worst kinds cause they were his memories. He knows that they were true and he can't change them also he can't tell himself that they never happened to soothe himself.

As he woke up he couldn't tell if he really did it because all he could see was infinite darkness and if it wasn't for his other senses he would never be quite sure where he truly is or if this is a dream or not. Sadly, there are times when eve with their help he wasn't certain. So the whole night he never was truly convinced if this is a mentally painful nightmare or a very physically painful here and now. If he was to answer truthfully he didn't know what was better both were very similar now.

Sometimes he would hear a female scream but he didn't know whether it was a reality or hallucination. An attempt to comfort himself that he wasn't all alone. He didn't know what he wished for: on one hand he wouldn't wish this hell even to the Joker, but on the other hand the possibility that he wasn't alone gave him more comfort than he cared to admit.

Next day he was sitting against the wall with his legs curled, arms loosely lying by his body weighed down by chains, chin touching towards his chest. After all this time in this 'prison', he learned how to truly be a dead weight, always still. Don't move a single muscle, breath shallow, barely noticeable even for Superman with his super senses. He heard the door to his cell open and then there was the sound like a filled metal dish sliding towards him, then a bang of a closing door. Nothing happened for a few minutes, no movement like there was no one alive inside.

Then he moved his arms and reached where he thought his 'food' landed. Unfortunately because of this actions he fallen on his side. He got lucky at least it was close to him. The broken bones in his hand made it practically immobile, so he did the only thing he could. He used his hand like a lasso, his back, ribs and arm in response caught on fire with pain. He drew the plate towards himself and started to eat the mash that acted as food here with only his mouth, like an animal. At the beginning he didn't eat anything that he got here, then his survival instinct kicked in and started eating the hope that someone was coming for him also gave him strength to fight but now he won't care if what he eats is poisoned maybe even hopes for it.

Sometimes his plate landed far away then it took a really long time for him to get there. Both his hands were heavily burned and in cuts, his knees were scratched to the bones, broken bones couldn't hold his weight no matter how small it was. From some old wounds there was still fresh blood leaking through the holes in his clothing. When he moved he left a bloody trail like a snail with its mucus. It was tasteless, in mouth it acted like a mud. It always took much strength from him to swallow but fortunately or unfortunately it depends on how to look at it he still has strength for this but barely. After he finished eating he slowly returned to his previous position and waited, his breath was labored after such excursion.

He stayed there the whole time and rested as much as he could, he didn't think that he was left alone for the day. They **never** left him alone, no matter how long he would have to wait, there will come the time for him. So they would take things slowly, no rush, only him and The Voice. He waited for a couple of minutes or maybe hours, either way, it wasn't long enough.

When the guards came to take him away to another room, something new happened. He was ready for a rough jerk of his chains and pull through the floor all the way to where he will spend even more painful experiences than yesterday, where he will gain more scars, which for a normal human will be disturbing to even look at. But instead of this, he was suddenly held tightly down by hands his head held so strong that he couldn't move it. He was surprised to say at least, but still, he didn't fight them but also he didn't help them. Like was said before he was like a dead man. He didn't react when he felt the heavy, hard and cold metal on his head. When the heavy thing was properly set up the guards left him but not before he got hit a couple of times in the stomach.

The sound of closing cell doors was his sign that he was left alone in his 'cage'. Slowly he raised his hand to touch the new object that they put on his head. He couldn't tell anything else beyond, what he already knew. It is cold, heavy, hard metal that covers his whole face and throat. He supposed that it was a mask, he discovered also that it didn't pose holes for eyes, there was only hole for his mouth. At that he finished his inspection, his hand falling back on the stony ground with a chunk. He wished to learn more but certainly, no one could see his face and throat. Strange.

_Why would they want to cover my face with this? It's not like someone here or wherever else in the universe, would care how I look like, what has been or will be done to me. No one would even care back on Earth. And by no one, I included everyone I know (I met a lot of people). I always excluded 2 maybe 3 persons before but now I'm not so sure anymore. Huh. That would be terrible upsetting if I cared about things like that but thankfully I don't. I don't believe that becoming depressed will help me here. _He stayed there unmoving since discovering what was on his head. The time when he wasn't tortured mentally or physically and he wasn't dreaming where demons are just waiting for him, was the worst one because then all he could do was wait and think.

_Just sitting and waiting for more suffering of my body, soul and mind. I wonder what would it be today, it's always a surprise, no funny surprise but it's always a safe thing to wonder and discover, painfully discover but anyway. In the beginning, I tried to figure out and prepare for what they would do to me but you can't predict that in here. And even with that knowledge you can't prepare yourself for it. Every time there is something new, one can always be sure that the next time will be even more painful than the last. _This kind of thoughts were always the dominant ones in those moments, someone would say that this is unhealthy having this kind of thoughts right now, in this place. That right now one supposed to have some happy thoughts to keep the spirits up, to not lose hope, but here nothing is healthy. **H****e'll** destroy every happy thought and memory you have with **his** mental tortures he finds them and he start to manipulate them, twisting them. Then every thought will bring with itself a fragment or fragments of what you endured during the torment and these visions will appear again in his 'sleep'.

_Somebody would ask how can I be still sane, I don't know how I can still poses sanity, the only explanation I could find is that I never was sane in the first place. Maybe it's the only one because it's the truth. It would be an answer to so many questions that now don't matter at all. They are the only souvenir from my previous life that is lost for me, forever._

This was all he could think in his 'free' time. The train of thoughts was suddenly stopped by bang of the door opening. _Ironically this is the first time in a long time, I can only think and wait. Nothing else to do. Only wait and think and there are times, that all I do is wait. Thinking can be dangerous, it can give too much hope and it hurts more when it's crushed by the unforgiving time and facts. _Like always his muscles tensed for a second and relaxed, he didn't fight the rough hands, not anymore.

While he was dragged through the floor, all the stones on the floor hammered into his back making it bleed again. He was sure that he left a fresh bloody trail behind them. When they reached their destination, he felt them lifting him up and throwing him hard on metal and cold table. When the mask hit the table there was a loud clank making his ears ring. He didn't resist when they tied his head, legs and hands to the table, by thick belts.

When they were done he couldn't move at all but it wasn't like he tried very hard to get out. He heard the guards walking away the door closed with a loud slam. He thought that he was left alone but suddenly he felt a cold hand that touched one of his many ripped, bloody wounds on his stomach. He didn't give a sign of how much pain it gave him. The Voice was with him, slowly cold hands took off his mask and the talk begun.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday about our plans for today?" The voice was practically dripping with anticipation. "And like always you won't answer me. Am I right? Well, I was hoping that I'll finally get to hear your voice but I won't force you to make a sound anymore, it can get rather tiring after such a long time, don't you think. So I thought 'If you don't use it then why do you need it ?', you know it's funny almost the same thought I had when I got the idea with your eyes 'Your eyes are now always closed, you have no use for them, so why don't we help you keep your eyes closed permanently.' And now I see that I was right when I told you that this won't make you a difference. So shall we begin,...Oh! I almost forgot you will have to get used to this mask. It's a gift from me to you, right from my heart, I hope you appreciate it. I believe I have nothing more to say… and I guess so do you."

The first thing he heard was a cling of the mask that was put on the table and then there was this loud sound like a thousand chainsaws. There was only that noise which was getting louder and louder as the time went by like the machine that was making it was getting closer to him. When the sound was the loudest he felt it, the agony was like nothing he felt before, it was as if his throat was burned, cut, torn apart by a hundred wild animals at the same time and with as much force as it was possible.

Then he also felt cold like an ice and heat like a fire on his throat, at last, he felt hot liquid dropping down his throat to his chest, he knew from the metallic smell that it was blood. When the pain started he wanted to scream so as soon as he opened his mouth his voice came out, rough after such a long time of silence. His whole body struggled with the holding bets but without success. For him, it was hours of constant pain that that just kept getting stronger and with increased pain, the noise of the machine was louder.

When he was overwhelmed by pain and the noise, it suddenly ended and the pain stopped increasing. The operation was over. The Voice didn't stay silent. "So did you liked it? Do you have something to say now? Pity. But you know what, for me as soon you gave out the scream I knew that this was a good idea. Oh.. that scream. I never heard something like that and believe me heard a lot of screams in my life. Your scream is one of the kind and I got to hear it. I tell you to have in your scream that much agony, misery, pain, defeat, a scream so powerful that for the ones that heard it blood run cold. I knew it would be special like I knew that you are a special person. Now I just have to say thank you and I bet you wonder why the hell I should be thanking you. Let me tell you cause now when I will think about you the first thing will be that scream, a real pleasure. And now let me tell you my little secret _I think about you all the time_, no matter what I'm doing I think about you and I enjoy every single moment with you in my mind but I love spending time with you in reality. It's so much more fun. The color is from me, it looks really beautiful on you. Well, no matter how I love talking with you or talking to you it's time for you to go to your cell. But don't you worry I already planned how we spend tomorrow so that you could remember it forever, in every moment of your life. Guards !"

There was sound of heavy footsteps behind the door, then the sound of the door opening. "Take him to his cell. And put his mask on." There was again heavy steps and then his hands were freed from the belts like legs after a while. He was so exhausted that he almost fell asleep but as soon as the belts were gone and the mask was firmly in place he was strongly caught by the wrists and so suddenly pulled that he landed heavily on his back, on the ground. The return journey was the same as before but a lot more rocks scratched his back to the bone, blood started again heavily leaking, reaching his cell he was literally thrown to it.

He didn't know how long he laid on the floor face down, it's possible that he blacked out. Slowly he started crawling towards where he remembers was his corner while thinking. _I can't talk now. Are they going to let me talk in those false stories? I wonder... At least he won't hear me scream ever again and the same concerns everybody. I'm curious what he will do to me tomorrow that 'I will remember for life' because I will remember everything that happened to me here with exact details, till death. It will be a surprise, but well I will have to wait till tomorrow when they will take me again. _And that was his last thought before finally darkness claimed him and the terrifying nightmares weren't far behind. They were also one of the worst ones because, these were not horrible memories but happy day scenarios that never happened and never will happen. Like every other night during his stay here, it was unpleasant.


	2. Living in Hell part 2

When he woke up he was sore, throughout the time he was sleeping he did not move even a millimeter, his muscles were still tense. Normally in this kind of situations, he would just straighten out, as well as he could but now when he could barely move his body, he was totally worn-out after yesterday he couldn't even take this as a possibility.

While he laid there motionless, aching and tired the door was opened by the guards. They walked up to him and he thought that they will just take him by the arms and drag him to the Voice again, so he was surprised when his legs were taken in strong grip. But as soon as thick and heavy chains were closed tightly on his ankles he understood. When he was left alone he did the only thing he had any control over, inspected as well as he could with the damage done to his hands. The chains weren't joined together and weren't attached to the wall also they didn't have any distinctive end, only thick, slightly rusty, heavy chain. Thankfully the guards left him without a word or rather a fist, his ribs appreciated it. Discovering the mystery, he let his limbs go limp and laid there. If he could open his eyes there would be seen an unfocused gaze, he retreated back to his mind.

_Chains. New but now it would be more difficult for me to trash during next session with The Voice. Also the guards will find lifting him up easier. It's logical._ Even if he understood the reasons behind the decision behind chains it didn't mean that it was pleasant when the rusty and cold metal of chains squeezed his wrists and ankles, scratching his skin to blood. If he tried to focus very hard he would be able to hear when small drops of blood fell and hit the ground to form pools of blood some fell on the chains, making a pretty and bloody pattern.

He laid there for what he felt like hours or even more. Finally, the door opened and he guessed, they took him by the chains. The feeling of gravel scratching his back and limbs become a background pain except for the headache from his mask connecting to so many rocks. They reached the chamber where he would be left with The Voice and he was put on the table only this time they raised him by chains. His shoulders definitely didn't appreciated it, the clunk of the mask didn't help his headache. Like before he was tied to table only this time he was laid on his back and tied by a lot more belts than before his chains were connected to the floor, strained. Guards left him and The Voice reappeared with only couple of words to say before he covered the only hole in his mask with a rag that was soaked in a sedative. "I have a new idea for you."

It was the last thing he heard before he falls unconscious but he didn't have dreamless sleep like he hoped, instead he was plagued by his nightmares of both kinds and with each passing minutes it was getting worse. For him, it was days of nonstop mental torture but in reality, it was only hours, at least in that place.

He returned to consciousness on the floor in his cell and almost immediately he was overwhelmed by the pain he felt in his chest. He crawled to where he remembers is the darkest corner of his cell and waited until the pain subsided. After 2 hours nothing changed so he gave up the hope that it will disappear. _So, now they gave me pain for eternity. It will never go away. _The pain was strong that it stopped him from thinking clearly. And with that like every other night, he falls into a restless sleep. When he woke up he was sore in pain his muscles aching. He so badly wanted to stretch out but after he ate from the plate beside him he was exhausted. The agony coming from his chest took away the rest of his energy but it also prevented him from retreating to his mind. So he laid there motionless, in pain.

He stayed in his spot for hours until guards came to him and like before they took him by chains. He suspected that they'll take him to that room this time as well but he was again surprised. He was taken to what he suspected was a different chamber, the floor underneath him was smooth unlike before. They tied up him to a cold, metal and uncomfortable chair by belts strong just like before. His escort left him alone but he wasn't abandoned for long.

There it was: a sound of light steps that were coming closer and closer to him. He knew that **he **lets him hear it, usually **he** would come out who knows from where. When the sound stopped he knew that The Voice was near him. And of course, he didn't stay silent for long. "So, I've been thinking: In the last couple times we saw each other you were put through a lot of changes in your body that you will have to live for the rest of your life. And therefore at this meeting we will do something old but, no matter what it will be a pleasure for me. Maybe it'll bring you some memories from our good old days when we just started to know each other. Oh… How long it was, I think it could be years but then again I was never good in keeping track of the time when I have my fun. And with you **_I have so much fun_**. But don't you worry next time we'll do something new, as for now we have lots of time together so there's no need to hurry. We can take things slowly, we would do everything right and thoroughly so we wouldn't have to rectify it. I know you don't enjoy correcting as much as I do so, let's begin."

When The Voice ended his last sentence a cold gentle hand touched his right hand but he wasn't fooled by this show of kindness so it was no surprise when the bones of his fingers were broken and his wrist twisted. He didn't give a sign of how much it hurt. For someone who was watching him so closely, **he** acted like **he** didn't even notice what just happened but **he** did, **he** always did. The torturer held his hand tightly for a few more minutes until he lets go of it. The steps of the voice begun again, he started to think that he was going to be left alone. There were a couple minutes of silence that was suddenly interrupted again by the soft footsteps with the sound of metal dragging through the ground, he was coming towards him. It all stopped and he knew that he was close to him again and this theory was confirmed when a hand touched his right arm like before...gently.

The talk started again "You know, what I will do to you tomorrow will let you see my creative side. But now when I start to think about it, I believe it will be better for you to learn what I did to you on your own." The hand that was still resting on his shoulders started slowly massaging him but his body ironically instead loosening up started to tense.

Nothing happened for a while but then there was a loud crack and both of his arms 'relaxed' like always when **He** dislocated his shoulders. They did it so many times that bones in his shoulders can barely hold it together. The hands let go of his now limp arms and torturer raised the metal stick and circled him. Next thing he knows is being repeatedly hit in stomach, at the end his whole torso, legs and arms were entirely covered in bruises. It was possible that one more rib was damaged during this experience. The in and out of air in his lungs was more hurtful now, well breathing was painful since his first session, after his _gift _it was far worse. He knew that if he tried to commit suicide from suffocation he would be punished and here the difference between sessions and punishments were still distinctive.

When The Voice started talking again he was only slightly out of breath. "You see, just like old times. Unfortunately, I think that our time together has ended. I shouldn't have spent so much time on our last ... experience. So tomorrow we do something different to you but unfortunately you won't be able to **see** the final result by yourself so now I think that I will show it to you by myself. I know that I will take away from you a chance to discover what I did to you but I was never good at waiting it's just so exciting. Now I need to go so: Guards!" There was a sound of heavy footsteps and the door opened "Take him to his cell."

The straps were taken from his abused limbs and when there was nothing to support his arms they both fell down limp by his side, weighted down by the chains. His knees buckled making him slide down from the chair, but they didn't care about his unresponsive limbs. They just took him by chains and started dragging him to his cell. The sudden force on his now both dislocated shoulders were so extremely painful that he let out a huff of air in pain but it fell on deaf ears. The road to his cell seemed longer than usual, he doubts that there was any material left from his uniform or even skin. Finally, they reached his cell and traditionally he was tossed to it.

Whenever he returned to his cell he was never able and never would be able to recover quickly enough, at least to the state when he can somehow crawl to corner. But this time it took a lot longer to even allow movement of his fingers. After he finally found himself in a corner, he was completely exhausted, so he did the only thing that he could which was falling asleep. That night he didn't have any nightmares like before instead the only thing that he could see was darkness, infinite darkness. It was cold, endless and silent, nothing else. There was nothing else, no one else, no demons of his past, no one from his coworkers or family. He was completely alone, in the past he would be looking for answers but now when he stood there in the dark he didn't feel anything, no fear, no sadness or loneliness, nothing just emptiness, numbness. _They won't come for me. I'm completely alone. Shouldn't I worry? I don't care. _

His wake up was the same like before with sore muscles. He didn't think about anything because there was nothing to think about. There was a sound of opening doors so he started to listen for a sound of his plate with food. Almost immediately it came, he started crawling to where it comes from but it went so long and also the blood loss he had to stop w few times to rest. Sometimes he wondered how he could still be alive after losing so much of the vital fluid, it's a everlasting mystery to him. Just as he reached plate he had to stop moving so he just laid there, resting. When the pain subsided from his journey, he slowly reached with his head and he ate it as well as possible in this position, in his condition, it took him a really long time not only because of the pain but also with his mask he could only eat what went through the hole and he managed to catch with his mouth.

He ate it with no hands like some kind of animal his injured hands and dislocated shoulders that he hadn't fixed because he didn't have any strength to do so. Every time he swallowed food and it went down his throat was painful because of this operation that took away his voice. When he ate his meal he had to rest, only after that he started crawling towards his corner. He felt like it took him 10 hours which according to him was pretty fast with his broken bones and this small hole in his mask. He laid under the wall and worked on his uneven breath that sounded like he just ran a marathon. When he slowly started controlling his breath guard entered and took him.

They do it so fast that he started gasping for breath there was also a sound of moving bones in his body and it the only sound through the whole way to another chamber. They put him on a table but this one was different than the last because of a hole where went his head, and they laid him face down but the belts didn't change. When they checked everything again they left him. There were no other steps so he was surprised when The Voice spoke

"Like I said before you won't notice at first and difference so I will show it to but better don't hurry with things. At first, I'm going to take off this" there was a sound of tearing clothes and now his upper back was bare "Much better, now, unfortunately, I have to give you this" He felt when a needle pierced his skin and almost immediately he started falling asleep. But before he was gone completely there was a final sentence "They will hide in your back and on every x-ray no one will be able to see them but you will be able to feel them like you were born with them." The sedative was the same as the last time and like the last time, he had nightmares.

When he returned he expected to be on the hard floor in his cell but instead he was still face down on the table. He wasn't alone in the room. "I finished so as I told you yesterday I will have to show you what I did to you" his right hand was freed from a belt and went up to touch his back. And it did touch his back but he didn't feel any pressure on his back.

Under his fingers wasn't any skin only feathers. _I have wings !? They are so heavy. How somebody wouldn't see them. "_I bet that you wonder how could anybody miss them. I don't know why I chose to do it this way since no one who you know will ever see you again. But I will explain it to you, firstly the wings can hide under your skin so that the only thing that someone would see just two long scars. Secondly, when wings are under your skin their bones will be under the one that you already have. You will be able to move and hid them freely in 3 days so for now, we will have fun in your mind. But it's enough for now. Guards! Take him to his cell along with the table."

Guards didn't free him from belts they just took him and left him in his cell on the table face down and still in belts. And he started thinking about what happened. _They will start again. That will again show to me every fear I ever had and some I still have for endless hours. It will be at least some kind of break for my body, not that it will help it or heal it. I don't feel any stronger I can only feel weaker and this feeling doesn't end easily._ And with this last, though he returned to his nightmares.

He woke up on this cold table to the feeling of cramps in his stomach from hunger. Someone walked into his cell slowly. When he started to talk he knew that it was The Voice "I see that everything is healing really good from yesterday. As I said earlier this time we will have fun with your mind. And I would like to inform you about something. You see the device we always work with when we go to your head will work in your mask. So don't you worry because we don't have to take it from you? I know that you love it, according to me this mask suits you. I would love to talk to you more but better don't waste any time."

And with that, the man stepped closer to him and put something on his mask. When the device was activated he was locked in his mind and travelled from worse and worse nightmares to the worst ones without break for hours. When he was pulled out to reality he wasn't sure how long he was there trapped. Almost right after he was back The Voice spoke: "Now you know how will look like the next three days."

And with that he left him, the experience exhausted him so he fell asleep and luckily he had only bad nightmares. Exactly the same went for the next three days. The last day they used R, they used his child to show Bruce his worst and even more terrifying scenes that will hunt his dreams (nightmares) till the day he dies. When they started using R he gives up on everything. On day four guards entered his cell and freed him from his holding belts. After they sited him against a wall they put a tube through the hole in the mask to his mouth for the tasteless food to went straight through his damaged throat.

Immediately upon being left alone his wings that he started controlling slowly hid under his skin. It was painful but he didn't care. After some time guards entered and took him to the next chamber for the first time he stopped thinking about rescue, he injures, his family, his torturer. He didn't care about anything and he shut down every feeling. He was dead inside. The longer it lasts, the harder it will be to bring him back, and taking him home had nothing to do with it.


	3. Missing Friend? part 1

Like at every end of the month there was a meeting of the founding members at The Watchtower. Everyone supposed to beat it at 9 P.M. in the meeting room. There was almost everybody except for Batman but no one was very surprised about his absence. Actually, everyone was pretty relieved that he wasn't there because then the meeting would go smoothly and quickly. They wouldn't have to analyse every report to the smallest detail. They just waited another 5 minutes in silence until Flash spoke up.

"Are we waiting for him or just pretending that we are waiting for him ?" "We are waiting for him" spoke calmly Superman "But he could of course not show up at all like before. He probably is in Gotham, and just couldn't come." Kal was the closest from the league to The Dark Knight and he considers him a friend. He just returned from 3&1/2 weeks long mission in space and just wanted to go to sleep.

As the unspoken 5 minutes passed by with no Batman coming in they started a meeting without a second thought. Everything went well with no complications for a half hour but suddenly heroes that were on monitor duty called to founding members. "Killer Crock, Two-Face, Firefly, The Riddler, Bane, Poison Ivy, Harley, Joker, Penguin are attacking Metropolis, at the docks and they are doing a big mess down there." "Killer Crock, Two-Face, Firefly, The Riddler, Bane, Poison Ivy, Joker, Harley, Penguin in Metropolis are you sure ?" asked Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ). "You don't forget faces like that" was their response on his question "Are there any sign of Batman or anybody fighting them ?" questioned Wonder Woman "There is no sign of Batman and around them is pretty empty." it was clear in his voice that he started to worry by Batman's absence. "We better go" spoke J'onn J'onzz. With that, they teleported into Metropolis and headed towards the villains from Gotham.

When they reached them and were noticed by their enemies they stopped creating chaos around themselves and turned towards the heroes. They didn't attack, they just hidden their weapons and slowly walked towards the heroes, this kind of action surprised the heroes to say at least. Flash was the first to break the tense silence. "What are you doing outside Gotham?" "What are we doing outside Gotham!?" yelled mockingly Poison Ivy "We come for you _'The Almighty Justice League' _" "Why?" questioned Superman "You're usually Batman's problem." "Oh, you didn't hear the news" responded Joker "Our bellowed Bat isn't there, in Gotham and it's all because of you !" "What do you mean?" asked Green Lantern "I had enough of this chat" called Firefly "Let's just kill them!" They had a little time to recover from what they just heard before the attack. Villains were fighting like wild animals, blind by fury and want of vengeance on the heroes. It seemed like the fight was endless with no sigh of advantage on both sides for a very long time.

Finally, Justice League defeated villains but when it all ended the only thing that they could feel was their sore bodies. It felt like they just fought some big invasion from space. When they looked at tied up guest form Gotham there was an unspoken agreement that all of them would go and take them to Arkham. The entire way to Gotham no one spoke, only when they locked up Batman's enemies they meet at a rooftop one of the old buildings. When everyone was present silence was quietly interrupted. "What actually happened today? And where is Batman? He supposed to be here and telling us 'Get out of my city'. " Green Lantern started babbling. "Ok, it will be better if we won't start panicking and started assuming things that aren't proved, yet. We should go back to The Tower and discuss this there." requested Superman. This was the last words spoken before they teleported from the roof.

As they appeared on Watchtower they couldn't help but notice how people seemed calm. No one suspected that something was amiss or rather someone. In silence, they went to the meeting room when they sat on chairs around the table unconsciously their eyes went towards the only empty chair. There was a long, heavy silence full of worry but mostly guilt. "Where is he ?" if the room wasn't already deathly quiet no one would hear Flash "As far as we know he didn't respond to the attack of Gotham's most wanted. It doesn't already mean that something bad happened to him. He could be deep undercover and just couldn't respond" Wonder Woman tried to be rational. "Superman when was the last time you spoke to him?" "Just before my mission. And you guys?" Clark didn't understand why they looked so guilty. "Superman you're the only one who wants to spend time with Batman when it isn't necessary" "But he's the Leader of JL someone had to talk with him" Kal voice was laced with disbelieve. "You know that recently he's busy with the Team. In two days they return from their undercover mission I'm sure Robin at least will know if some-thing's wrong" Spoke Hawkwoman. "How about we talk about it again when The Team returns and we've spoken to Robin" proposed Green Lantern. "Agreed"

As they left the conference room, they couldn't help but feel unsettled by the possibility of a missing Batman.

Robin was ecstatic, after their hard and a month-long mission they were finally coming home. He couldn't wait to see Batman, he really missed him. Unfortunately, they were undercover so the only contact with The Justice League they had was pre-recorded reports or the emergency call if they needed a quick rescue. He was happy that they didn't have to use it. He started fidgeting, he wanted to have this quick meeting with Batman as a team and then return with him to Gotham. Sadly Alfred wasn't there, he had to leave even before his mission for 2 months to take care of his sick aunt in England. But to him it meant only that they would get a take-out for dinner, he didn't know why but B doesn't like to cook.

Finally, they landed the Bio-ship in the hangar and walked to the debriefing room. They got a surprise instead of Batman or Canary, Flash and Green Lantern were waiting for them. Robin didn't give it much of a thought, it rarely happened but sometimes Batman and Black Canary were just too busy to debrief them. But that also means that he will have to spend the night here and tomorrow Batman will pick him up.  
Quickly they retold their mission in short version but when they finished they weren't dismissed like always. They stood there in silence while Flash and GL seemed to have a silent conversation. When Kid Flash started to vibrating in place they finished it and it seemed that Green Lantern lost. "Ok, we have last question for you to answer and you are free to go. When was the last time you saw or spoke to Batman?" It was clear that they weren't suspecting this question, but Aqualad answered it none the less "On our last debriefing before the mission. Why?" "And you Robin? Did he said something, some plans?" "No he didn't say anything and nothing major happened in Gotham. Why are you asking?" Robin started to get a bad feeling. _Why are they asking these questions?_ "Nothing, nothing you are free to go" Flash was quick to reassure them not that it worked, but they didn't ask more questions.

After changing into civilian clothes they met again in the living room. Robin sat at the couch with a frown while the rest of the team started eating their late dinner. Kid Flash was quick to notice the absence of their little bird so he called out "Come on Rob I'm sure that you're hungry just like us" Robin reluctantly came to the kitchen but didn't reach out for any food, he lost his appetite.  
"What is it, Robin? Aren't you hungry?" asked M'gann concerned. "It's just, Batman hadn't answered any of my calls. And with those weird questions from the League, I'm worried" Robin shared his fears with the rest of his team. "Robin you are tired, it's been a long month, why don't you go to sleep and we talk about it in the morning fully rested. Ok?" Aqualad tried calming Robin down. "You're right nothing bad happened and as far as we know he could just be ignoring the League because they annoyed him too much this week"

With that in mind, Robin quickly bid them good night and went to his room. "Do you really think that nothing happened to Batman, Aqualad?" questioned Artemis. "Well I know as much as you guys but I know one thing for sure Batman is a tough nut to crack." with that said he left them and went to get some sleep. The rest quickly finished eating and decided to also spend the night at the mountain.


End file.
